


Speaking With a New Voice

by ncfan



Series: Valinor in the First, Second and Third Ages [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elwing, speaking with the birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking With a New Voice

'New flowers!'

'Ces says Nor has new eggs!'

'Look Elwing, look!'

There is only one good thing Elwing got out of her involuntary change in form: understanding the speech of birds. Even as an Elf again, she hears their voices and knows the words. The other Elves think her mad, but they already had.

Birds do not judge her for her past deeds. Birds are simple. They can be unkind, hold grudges, but they do not judge her.

She speaks in a different voice, and finds greater joy conversing with seagulls than she thinks she ever will with Elves again.


End file.
